Gla-Ree (Earth-616)
/Glah-Ree | RealNameRef = }} | CurrentAlias = Captain Glory | Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Captain in the Kree Armada | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Pepe Larraz | First = Avengers Vol 1 676 | HistoryText = Gla-Ree was a Captain in the Kree Armada. While fighting Takolian warriors, his squadron was slain. Before his imminent demise, Captain Glory was pulled away from the battlefield into the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room, together with other strangers, whom the Grandmaster banded together to form the Lethal Legion. The team's objective was to battle in a contest on the Grandmaster's behalf against the Challenger's Black Order. Their prize for winning would be being allowed to live. If they lost, the Grandmaster would return each member of the Lethal Legion to certain death. Before the competition began, both teams were teleported to the planet chosen as battleground, Earth, for recon. The Lethal Legion and the Black Order got into a fight, but were stopped by their respective masters since the contest had yet to start. On the first round, each team was divied in half to fight for the possession of two Pyramoids placed on Earth. Captain Glory was in the half of his team dispatched to Cusco, Peru. Their fight was interrupted by a group of Avengers, and the round ended unexpectedly when the Human Torch seized the Pyramoid before either team could. The other Pyramoid had been captured by the Black Order's Black Dwarf. With the round over, both competing teams withdrew. When the second round began, all members of the Lethal Legion except Ferene the Other went for the Air Pyramoid placed in Los Alamos, New Mexico, and confronted a group of Avengers trying to stop them. After Red Wolf claimed the Pyramoid, the Lethal Legion was almost entirely defeated. Captain Glory managed to escape with Mentacle after she had used her powers to obfuscate the heroes' vision for a brief moment. Unfortunately, they were both intercepted by the Challenger's secret player, the Hulk. The Hulk landed on Captain Glory and broke his spine, and took down Mentacle before continuing his rampage. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, the Lethal Legion regrouped and escaped to Knowhere, with Gla-Ree having seemingly recovered from his injury. Since they all were facing near-death situations when the Grandmaster recruited them, none of them had nowhere to return. They decided to stay together and see what could their combined power accomplish. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Glory was originally envisioned as a "Kree Captain America." Additionally, Al Ewing has stated it's plausible this character could be the Marvel Universe counterpart of Earth-200080's Captain Glory, the father of the time-displaced Marvel Boy. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}